Louise the Party Crasher
by TrySomeCats
Summary: Based on Louise's vlog when she found Dan and Phil hiding in the back room of the Playlist party. What if they were doing some not so innocent things? Contains Phan, humor, pre-smut, and general adorableness.


Louise the Party Crasher: (Based off the vlog Parties and Panels Sprinkleofchatter)

_Summary: Based on Louise's vlog when she found Dan and Phil hiding in the back room of the Playlist party. What if they were doing some not so innocent things? Contains Phan, humor, pre-smut, and general adorableness._

* * *

Louise liked parties, don't get her wrong. Sometimes, however, they just got too overwhelming. By now a lot of her friends had gotten into the punch and were all a bit crazy. Zoe clung close to Alfie as they danced rather wildly, as did many of her other friends. Louise looked around for anybody to hang out with who wasn't too trashed.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, where on earth were Dan and Phil? She knew for a fact that neither of them ever got too drunk at events like this, incase their relationship was revealed or Dan did something to embarrass himself (he was a rather silly drunk, and had a reputation to uphold). They were just her socially awkward cuties who were probably hiding in a corner somewhere.

Louise looked all around, but couldn't spot them. She began to wonder if they had just gone back to their hotel room. After all, neither boy was very big into partying, or at least partying with so many other people. Just as she was about to give up, the blonde haired vlogger noticed a door in the back of the room and smiled.

"I bet those loves went to hide away from everyone for a bit," she muttered, making her way over. If she remembered correctly, that room was just some sort of extra storage place that might be used later tomorrow for meet ups or something.

It didn't take her too long to push past the crowd. When she got there, she twisted the knob and tried to open it...except it was a bit difficult. Something heavy was blocking the door. Frowning, she leaned against the door with her shoulder and heaved. The door finally gave way, and so Louise, proud of herself, entered….

And she was struck with absolute shock and embarrassment. Oh she had been correct, her two favorite boys were definitely in there...only there was a reason the door had been blocked with boxes.

Dan was sat on the counter, trapped there by Phil. The blue eyed youtuber had him pressed up tightly against the wall as he hungrily kissed and sucked at his neck. Dan's eyes were closed and his hand was fisted into Phil's black hair as he tried to stifle his moans. One of Phil's hands was slipped up underneath Dan's shirt, and his other hand was much lower, fumbling with Dan's fly.

Louise could only stare for a moment, and then she grinned, as they hadn't even noticed her.

"Oh boys!" She finally called out. "Is this really the right place to do this? I mean I know a lot of people are drunk, but come on…"

Their reaction was priceless. Dan opened his eyes and full on shrieked, shoving Phil away from him rather violently. Phil, stumbling back, had his mouth dropped open in horror.

"Phil!" Dan shouted, face flushed a brilliant red. "You said you locked the door!"

The older boy jumped to his own defense. "There was no lock! I thought the boxes were heavy enough to block off everyone."

Dan wasn't phased. "You're just lucky it was only Louise! Anyone else could have come in here!"

Louise felt the need to step in. "Actually you're wrong. Only you, my loves, would hide in a weird back room to escape a party."

Unable to form any words, Dan just groaned and buried his face into his hands.

Phil found the courage to grin. "Dan was the one who said he wouldn't be able to wait until we were back into the hotel room."

"_Phil_!"

Louise was full on giggling now. "Well I'm sorry that I interrupted your...fun times. I was looking for you, I think you're both the only ones besides me who are sober right now. But I think you should probably head back now, huh?"

"Yeah," Phil nodded, and Louise didn't miss the look of lust he sent his boyfriend. "Want to head to our room Dan?"

"Sure," Dan agreed rather quickly.

Phil helped him down from the counter and whispered rather loudly, "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you as soon as we get back."

"Oh god P-Phil," Dan stuttered, face turning crimson all over again.

"I am still here you know," Louise said loudly. "I think your secret relationship is adorable, you know that. But please loves, keep it in the walls of your own rooms next time. You can never be too careful at parties."

"Right, thanks Louise," Dan said a bit sarcastically.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Phil announced quickly, spinning Dan around by the waist and pushing him towards the door.

Once both boys were gone, Louise chuckled to herself before following their example and exiting the room. Perhaps she would have an early night as well, seeing as there would be nobody to hang out with now.

The whole way back she tried not to think of what her favorite boys were doing. Shaking her head, she sighed to herself.

They were both absolutely adorable, but they would forever be her little awkward angels.

**Review for more Phan fun please :)**


End file.
